darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkon Fon
"Come now show me what you got....show me you are as powerful as you claim to be Darkon Fon sometimes referred to as Darkin or Darken is one of the Main Antagonists of the Beyond Light and Darkness Series and the 1st Son of Soifon and Terrantos Diabolos Takahashi. He is one of the Fatal Four and the Older Brother of Damiean Fon but the Younger brother of Domina Fon and Dhalia Fon. He is a Berserker-like Knight. In the Sequel: Reign of the Fatal Four, He is one of the Principal Antagonists along with his siblings. He is the Husband of Sidhe. Appearance Darkon has pale skin, Short Black hair, and Grey colored eyes just like his mothers. Darkon wears typical Armor but his armor looks similar to Jarek Arcadis's Armor. He wears a Japanese blue kimono like shirt under his Blue-White chest plate which has a Demonic Skull on it. He also has Demonic Skull like Pauldrons on his shoulders, which glow a green light inside of them. His gauntlets are White but bear Snake and Skulls Symbols on them. He wears a Diablo like necklace around his neck. He wears some sort of sash around his waist (larger than normal ones) with the Face of Diablo on his Belt Buckle. He also wears Blue hakama or some sort of Japanese like attire which have flames on them, on the left leg of his hakama there is a some sort of Greave (a piece of armor for legs for Knights) that has yellow markings on it. The Boots he wears are Completely Black and the foot part has Devil Horns on top of it. His Cape is Blue and has several Holes in it as well as the back of it having the Symbol of Chaos on it. He also has A Shield that is Blue that has the markings of the Four Horseman on it as well as a Demon Skull in the center of it. He has two Swords on him both in Sheath on his right side of his waist. When not in Armor Darkon is usually in a Royal Attire, similar to that of a Typical Prince or Nobleman. He wears a black aristocrat Victorian with Skull Marks and wears a white shirt under it Has Black Pants and Red Boots with Demonic Skulls for the foot part and he wears Blood, Skull, Chaos, and Assassin Rings on his fingers and has a Katana sheathed on his left side at all times, and rarely he will fight in this uniform. In the Sequel, Darkon has the power to possess people. So he has 3 new looks (two of them being his two other bodies, but the 1st being his main look) Main Body: In this form, since he favors it more. He wears a Dark Lord armor similar to his father's but more dark and has more skulls. he wears Skull Pauldrons, Has a Skull Chestplate and a skull looking torso armor in general. He wears skull like gauntlets. He wears a snake belt. Has a long black cape. His eye color is crimson and he has a mustache. He dyed his hair purple do to losing his father (why he died he purple, is most likely just to be unique compared to his siblings). He has Demonic looking armor pants. has Dark boots. and has chains around his arms, legs, and waist. Female Body: In this Body he posses. He (She whatever) has black long hair, crimson eye in the left eye and a Blue eye in the right. She (He) wears to demonic shoulder pads with spikes and wears a Black kimono like shirt and has same size breast as Orihime (Okay kind weird). Wears a Skull Belt. Wears long black fingerless Gloves. Has hakama like pants and wears Dark Knight Boots. Wears chains around his/her arms. Has a snake wraped around his/her neck and has a black cape. and wields a Chain and sickle in this body. Male Body: Tall and Muscular. Has blonde hair. and Golden colored eyes. and has a mustache and beard. Wears a typical samurai outfit. But the shoulder pads are skulls and the hakama is instead metal and he was Dragon like Greaves. He has no cape. and has six different swords on him. He wears a collection of skulls around his neck. He wears fingerless gloves. Personality Darkon is not like his siblings. He is Well-Mannered, Polite, and he is also slightly smug over the dominance of his family. Surprisingly he is well tempered as he never loses his temper with anyone or even when he is fighting the most annoying of opponents. He shows good sportsmanship as well never actually calling his foe weak. He is more likely to say "Hmph! Not bad! Not bad! Impressive for someone who grew around a bunch of weaklings, however once a weakling, sadly is always a weakling." This Is a form of his Arrogant nature though as he often will say something like that to someone like Lina Inverse who usually causes damage to nearby areas when using her dragon slave spell, so he mocks her for her stupidity of her recklessness. Darkon however does bear and hide his true emotions he acts and Generous. He will also act all emotionless and cool and will just politely says things that will often angry his opponent simply just toying with them as if they are not a huge threat similar to Sosuke Aizen and Sometimes even Vaati. When this occurs he will often kill his enemy in many brutal ways such as stabbing them in the lungs with his own Hand, chopping of their legs or arms with his battle axe-Zanpakuto, ripping their intestines out and chopping it in front of them while feeding it to a dragon or to the victim themselves, ripping their heart out, and many other brutal methods. He is Still a Cruel Individual though despite his Gentlemen like Personality. He never loses his smile and is never distressed or shocked. He does mock his enemies in a calm attitude though not like Vaati who does it in an insane attitude as he has the tendency to address individuals as “Madam, Sir, M’Lady, Lady, Highness, Excellency and etc. Never showing any form of disrespect for someone by calling them by their 1st name (since in japan this is considered rude, especially towards Adults). Sometimes Darkon will call His Mother “Lady Soi” in the past it was believe it got him in trouble but she eventually allowed it. However, he can lose temper, and while this rarely happens, when he does goes Bezerk, he'll go fucking Bezerk this happens very rarely but when it does he is angry, frustrated, demented, and even Insane though not as much as his Younger Sister Dhalia he is nowhere near as Insane as her or even Vaati. As he has claimed he is not insane in any matter or form. When he loses his temper the rest of his siblings even fear him even Dhalia, the Most Insane of them all. This is a very dangerous state and means anyone around him must flee as no one not even his Father can stop him in this state. He is completely mad and will rarely even talk in this state, As he will laugh diabolically or even growl or roar like a Wild Beast when he attacks his enemy and will not stop until he crushes his foe completely either by crushing their head with his bare hands, stabbing them until they die or bleed to death, or slashing them in half or even cutting their head off. He is quite psychotic showing no gentleman like traits at all and only showing the traits of a Mad Man or a Berserker as he will have no traits of his sanity until he murders his victim in cold blood. Because of his calm and collective, yet family attitude, he's obviously been given attributes as the big brother, and can sometime act and cheer or even taunt his siblings a little like the younger siblings that they are whether they like it or not. He acts as the cool mature older brother, which can piss Damiean off because sometimes he thinks he's better, but he does show incredible respect for him a lot of times and does look up to him like an older brother perhaps. This of course annoys his Older Sister, Domina. Darkon shows absolute respect for his siblings as he knows their full capabilities at times but when not try to piss them off when he can especially Dhalia do to her insanity. He shows the most respect towards Domina because of how powerful and tyrant like she can be sometimes. Darkon always greets his allies, enemies, victims, citizens, and etc. with complete respect even if he does not think highly of them. He will often Bow and get on his knees and kiss the hand of a fair woman. He sometimes does this with his Mother because of how highly he respects her but he does do this with others such as Ibuki. When meeting a Male ally or enemy he will often shake thier hand showing some sign of respect for them. Darkon is always quite Silver-Tongued often convincing his enemies he is not evil like the rest of his family and even pretends not to be a Son of an Avatar of Chaos but this is only part of his manipulative nature as he will only treat those he gained the trust of (godstrike) as pawns in his Father's game, often using them to get closer to what his Father seeks. He also shows more of his Manipulative nature by telling the Heroes of Earth how he lost his family towards the Dark Emperor 3 years ago and performed and act of very sad individual who lost his family after the Heroes took pity on him he immediately slash at them nearly killing Shadow and Sonic. Darkon thinks very little of animal heroes thinking of them inferior when it comes to Gods, Demons, and of course Avatars of Chaos such as his Father and the Old Ones. Darkon will often smile and have his eyes close and say something like “It’s not your fault you’re such a pathetic gullible loser, maybe you should consider joining the Circus and get some laughs”. Darkon will even swing his helmet or even his necklace around his finger just to taunt his enemy even more. Darkon as mentioned is very polite and will always address people with formalities such as he Calls his Sister Domina as "Domina-Neesan" often addresses his Domina as Neesan just to mess with her but for some Reason never Addresses Dhalia with such formalities probably most likely due to her tomboy and insanity personality. Darkon is a Cold and Calculating Individual though he never shows it in his expressions he always seems like a Kind Nobleman only to hide his true nature from his allies and from the Universe itself. Behind his Nobleman self Darkon is a very Cruel man often torturing his enemies before killing them in a brutal death through multiple means either by ripping a heart out, slicing thier throats, having them hung and slashed repeatedly, and etc. Darkon shows no sympathy for no one but himself and his family viewing everyone as just a pawn for him to either torment or experiment as he desires to become the Perfect Being, as he believes as the Son of an Avatar of Chaos he must be absolutely Perfect become completely Immortal not being able to Die or feel pain whatsoever this is what causes him and Damiean to argue at some points As Darkon believes in order to obtain Absolute Power and the Power of True Chaos like their Father you must stand Above Death itself by become an Absolute God of Immortality something which Damiean tells him in his philosophy no matter what you are or who you are nothing can escape Death, causing Darkon to mock him at times. Darkon can be shown to be Sinister, Ominous, and even Diabolical often sowing his eyes turning completely Black with Red Pupils when he is excited. Also he always seems to have a very Ominous Dark Aura around him. Darkon can be still Polite while being Sadistic as well as he asks a young civilian how she would like having a sword stab in her leg and being toyed with after he introduced himself to her in a polite tone. Seems to enjoy messing with his "Prey" as he sees it, as no one ever escapes him or his Blade "Endless Chaos" he often toys with his victim like a Lion hunting down its prey Darkon has no interest in letting the weak live, as he believes that the weak only serve as food for the strong a belief shared with Shishio Makoto. This Often leads to conflict with other members who are weaker than him, as he will use any weakling at his disposal as Bait to lure an enemy into a trap even if it means that ally dies in the process, He mainly uses Omaeda for this as he does not think Omaeda was ever worth being his Mother’s LT or even in her Squad. As Darkon only sees him as food for the strong as he is weak, the Strong feed on the weak as he pointed it out to him. Darkon also Highly Believes in Tradition of many cultures in delicacy, duels, how they eat, and etc. As he will go with the tradition of not interfering in another's fight. Darkon can also be seen as a very Malicious Man as well even though he cannot be shown with his usually smiling expressions and Gentleman appearance; if one is skilled enough can sense Darkon's intent in Killing the innocent just by looking at him because of his "Intent to Kill Aura" others can see. He has no desire to spare anyone who gets in his Father's way and will use anyone at his disposal as pawns for his plans even tossing them aside as if they were trash. This is what some caused to call him “The Murderer from Hell” this nickname Darkon claims himself he likes it as he believes it suits his murderous nature and skills and will even say things relating to Hell such as “Well looks like you have business with Hell’s Vanguard, So what do you want?” Darkon seems to lack remorse almost entirely as he mercilessly killed a mere boy’s parents in front of his very eyes and afterwards when he shows the boy’s sad expression just said in his other personality “Well you will Die now Trash so prepare to go to Hell and join them as well as Burn for 1000 Years Muhahahahahhahaa!” Darkon will not spare anyone regardless if they are just a child or an infant or an old person. Darkon does share a large amount of Hatred despite his kind and polite attitude. He has harbored a deep Hatred towards Angels because of thier stuck up personality thinking that all angels view themselves higher than everyone else, which causes him to lose his temper quite a lot. Just being in the same room with an angel a makes him go to his Berserk Personality. Darkon also seems to have no particular interest in romance believing it would hold back his potential so he abandoned his feelings of love for power instead. Darkon does not care for it and will not bother with it. Despite this he accepts the fact of his parent’s love, as he believes only their love should exist in the Omniverse. Believing anyone that is not his Parents and has love for anyone should rot away in a prison cell or worse. Darkon will even boastly say things that love is an illusion for the weak and inferior and even bending reality to show them his vision of what their mind and fate is like. Darkon in his rare moments of his losing his temper is shown in a different light that of a Berserk Madman. He does not smile politely in this state he is quite different. He smiles sadistically and often boasts about how powerful he is. He is also quite Nuts in this state Attacking his enemies Relentlessly, Ruthlessly, and as a Merciless Killer and very rarely will he attack his own allies in this State, the only way to calm him down when he does that is to tell him how angels are weak or how someone ripped an angel in half. In this part of his personality he will often say stuff like "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS FLEA UNDER MY BOOT, SO YOU WILL BURN IN DESPAIR FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST MY FATHER!" Darkon will show no signs of his polite personality sometimes by random he will grab his opponent or even ally by the neck and attempt to choke them to death only to toss them into a nearby mountain or wall. He wants nothing but to see Everything Burn in the deepest pits of Hell. He is Completely Psychotic showing insane Expressions and he is even demented as well wanting nothing more but to fight to the death until all his foes are dead and will not stop no matter who gets in his way. This Part of his Personality is often referred to as "Gankutsuou or Vlad the Impaler". He is also seen to be very Blood-Thirsty often licking the blood off his sword or drinking the blood of the spilled blood of one of his victims. He sees everything in life as a complete illusion and that happiness, God, love, and etc. are just things Mortals came up with to make themselves feel better. He seeks to destroy all of the Mortals foolish concepts of joy and Happiness and won't rest till they are all completely destroyed even if it takes him thousands of years. This Makes him one of the Most Merciless Believers of “Chaos” like his Older Sister and Younger Sister he believes in the Philosophy of Chaos, as he seeks to send every concept that does not deserve to exist in his Father’s Universe to the void, even willing to kill a peasant’s parents and tearing their heads off and stacking them in a pile so the whole village can see. He does not hesitate to kill anyone that insults his Philosophy or Even Damien’s Philosophy. Darkon wants to bring the entire Omniverse under the Rule of His Father and bring forth absolute Chaos in the process if Necessary. He shows his Complete Madness with his Expressions as he shows how psychotic he is with just murdering countless people in front of the heroes very eyes when he is in this state and only to taunt them about how insignificant they are and how weak and pathetic they are for not saving the civilians. He is also a lot more barbaric and brutal in this state as he litterly grabs a civilian by the head and rips them in half. This personality of his is similar to how Dhalia has a split personality as well but it being the opposite. Darkon is also seems to scare Dhalia, Damiean, and even Domina while he is in this state. Darkon most infamous Kill is how he easily murdered Ganondorf with just one punch in the face and then ripping Ganondorf’s corpse to shreds. His Insanity to a point succeeds his Younger Sister’s while in this state putting him almost as Insane as even Joker or Vaati maybe even higher. Darkon like his siblings is Highly Intelligent, Cunning, Clever, Strategic, Charisma, and Calculating. As he is the 2nd most intelligent of the Fon siblings showing an IQ of 235 and 20 IQ points away from his Sister Domina. Darkon also possess a More Serious persona which is part of his main personality, it rarely is exposed and it only happens when an opponent intrigues him or annoys him or just pisses him off. Darkon is also Quite Arrogant about his Skills and abilities, as he often brags about how he is a Master of Kung Fu, Swordsmanship, Using Spears & Lances, Battle Axes, and many other weapons even usually sometimes overpowering his foes with his techniques and power. Though not surprising Darkon is as Manipulative, Intelligent, Cunning, and Calculating as the rest of his family, in other words events usually go according to his plans. Origins Plot The Beginning Arc The Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Fatal Four Arc Powers & Abilities Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Possession Immortality Instant Regeneration Manipulate Time & Space Master over all Melee Weapons Berserk Rage Mode Enhanced Durability Zanpakuto Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Soul Reapers Category:Visoreds Category:Hybrids Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Children of Terrantos Category:Fanmade